


can i be the only hope for you?

by truefinches



Series: Killjoys Origin Story [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Trans Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truefinches/pseuds/truefinches
Summary: Party Poison watches their first sunrise the day after their escape from the city. Fun Ghoul joins them to talk.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Killjoys Origin Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	can i be the only hope for you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief epilogue to "when we could run away from here", because I love FunPoison and I wanted them to kiss more.

The sun hadn’t even begun to crest the slightly murky horizon of the irradiated desert, but it’s warmth could already be felt creeping into the air. Party Poison sat quietly on the gravel roof of the radio station where they, as well as Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, and Show Pony had camped for the night. The van had made it back after what felt like an hour of driving, and the very kind Dr. Death-Defying had set everyone up with a thin blanket and a folded up jacket to use as a pillow when they crashed on the shag carpeted station floor. Poison nestled in quietly between Ghoul and Kobra, but only managed a little restless sleep. When they noticed the windows turning a faint orange signaling the approaching sunrise, they rose carefully as to not disturb the other two, and stepped outside. The van parked next to the short building was easy enough to scale, and Poison deftly climbed onto the roof to sit.

People who spent their whole lives in the city never saw the natural sunlight. In the mid levels of the city, you were only surrounded by sun lamps and artificially blue domes that made the sky feel so tight around you. In the upper levels of the city, the actual sun did stream through the opening of the high walls, but it was filtered and covered by a radiation protection screen. By the time it reached you, it was only a glimmer, which didn’t even compare to the light from the artificial suns. Out in the desert, the sky was so vibrant and so expansive, instead of feeling like it would collapse on you any minute. Or at least, that was how Poison usually felt. They stared peacefully as the last of the navy blue night sky was chased away by oranges and yellows, and finally, the bright red of the sun. Poison stared until they finally had to duck their head away from the blinding beams. That’s when they noticed someone else exiting the station. Fun Ghoul.

Ghoul almost looked a little frantic as he took a few steps out into the sand. He looked around the other side of the van, and started to round the small building. Poison climbed on their hands and knees to the edge of the rooftop and looked down.

“Ghoulie!” The other boy jumped, but when he looked up and saw Poison waving, he grinned. “Come up here and watch the sunrise with me! I climbed up on the van,” Poison explained. Ghoul just nodded and scrambled up onto the roof of the car. His hands came a little short of the roof ledge, so he had to jump. Poison gripped him by the wrists and helped heft him over the edge. When Ghoul finally made it up, he glanced up to see Poison’s face only inches from his. “Hi,” Poison breathed.

“Hi,” Ghoul replied, practically giggling. “Poison? Um, can I-”

“Yes.” With that, Poison eagerly closed the distance and kissed Ghoul, pulling him in closer by his wrists they were still holding. Ghoul hummed, surprised, into the kiss, but he rested his hands on Poison’s waist. When they finally broke apart, Poison was beaming.

“I was gonna ask if I could get by you away from the ledge,” Ghoul laughed. Poison’s face turned as red as their hair.

“Oh...oh shit, I’m sorry, I thought- yeah, here,” they said, standing and quickly trying to back away. Ghoul stood with them but held them fast by the waist.

“Hey, listen, the kissing is awesome, I just prefer to be a little farther from the edges of rooftops.” He kept his hands on Poison and just walked them back until they stood in the middle of the rooftop. When they stopped, he pulled Poison even closer in and let his hands travel appreciatively up and down their back. “I’m pretty glad that kiss in the van wasn’t a one-time thing,” he admitted. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for like...a stupidly long time.” Poison, still blushing, draped their arms over Ghoul’s shoulders and threaded one hand into his hair.

“Well why didn’t you? Ghoulie, you know I have a crush on you too, right? Pretty much since we met. I just...thought you were that flirty with everyone. You’ve flirted with Kobra before.” Ghoul laughed.

“He’s cute, too!” Poison made a face, but they laughed too.

“Let’s steer away from talking about how cute my brother is and go back to you, please,” Poison said. Ghoul hoped the heat rising in his face was from the sun. 

“I mean...I dunno, back in the city, it didn’t really feel right. There was always something...bigger than us. Like trying to get out. I knew you were too worried about keeping you and Kobra safe, even from your folks. I’d rather have waited for you to feel safe than to be just another thing for you to worry about,” he explained. Poison ran their fingers through Ghoul’s hair while he talked, and when he was done, they placed their other hand on the side of Ghoul’s face and ran their thumb over his cheek. 

“I was gonna worry about you no matter what, dumbass, I care about you,” Poison said fondly. Ghoul met their eyes. They both met halfway in a soft kiss. “Now, c’mon, look at how pretty the sunrise is with me,” Poison said once they parted. 

“Mmm, can’t we just keep kissing?” Ghoul mumbled, pressing his face into Poison’s neck and leaving a few lazy kisses on the soft skin there. Poison giggled, taking one of Ghoul’s hands and leading him to face the sun.

“Plenty of time for that later, sit.” They both sat down cross-legged, leaning against each other. The sun had almost cleared the horizon, and the sky mellowed out into the most vivid cerulean either of them had ever seen. Ghoul sat quietly with his hand holding Poison’s in his lap. By the time the sun broke free of the sandy expanse and began its earnest climb into the sky, the heat had settled in. Waves rose off the broken pavement and made Ghoul’s vision swim. He went to stretch his arms above his head, when he glanced to the side and noticed that Poison had nodded off sitting up. Ghoul looked over their snoozing silhouette fondly. He reached over and gently tugged a strand of bright red hair. Poison’s eyes blinked open, and they blearily turned to look at Ghoul.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” he teased. Poison just shook their head, letting their eyes close again. They hummed.

“Not really...wasn’t sleepy…” they mumbled. Ghoul kissed them on the cheek before standing up. 

“Lemme take you inside so you can actually get some rest...Jet Star is takin’ us out to find somewhere a little more permanent to crash.” Poison reluctantly stood, blinking against the now blinding sunlight. 

“Sleep with me?” they asked. Ghoul leaned in and kissed them quickly. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Poison gave Ghoul’s shoulder a half-hearted shove.

“You know what I meant...plus that crusty carpet is not the place,” they chuckled. “I mean stay with me until we go out?” 

“‘Course I will. You’re stuck with me now,” Ghoul said sweetly. Poison positively beamed, and it made Ghoul’s breath catch in his chest. Together, the two of them climbed down onto the van and dropped heavily into the warm sand. Ghoul led a very sleepy Poison by the hand back into the dirty room where the other three were sprawled out, still asleep. Poison laid down with their back just barely touching Kobra’s back. Ghoul curled up in front of them, pulling the ratty blanket over both of their shoulders. Just before drifting off, Poison placed a gentle kiss on Ghoul’s lips and tucked their head under his chin. Ghoul wrapped his arms tight around Poison’s shoulders and watched their face quietly until their breath evened out and the worry lines in their forehead finally relaxed. It wasn’t much longer before Ghoul, safe, slipped off to a quiet, dreamless sleep.


End file.
